Kazekage Meeting
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: First thing after becoming Kazekage is meeting the Hokage. What happens when Gaara meets more than just Tsunade? He's meeting a lot of things at the bath house, pond.... brothel? KakaGaa, Kakashi/Gaara. yaoi. implied ShikaTema.
1. Bath House, White God Meeting

"Gaara, you just became Kazekage so you must speak to the Hokage of Konoha!" Temari pounded on the door of the thirteen year old's door. The redhead had locked himself in the room when Temari said that the first thing he was to do was meet the new, Fifth, Hokage of the Leaf Village. He didn't say anything and he gave no warning... just picked up his gourd and left the room. Temari was so surprised that it took a whole two hours to realize that he hadn't killed her instead of calmly walking out of the room.

"Gaara come out of there!" Kankuro had joined the banging-on-the-door match five seconds ago. He was taking advantage of the new calm Gaara and was loving every minute of it!

After ten more knocks the door slid open an inch and Gaara's ocean eye peeked out of the darkness. The redhead wore a indiffernent look and that was exactly how he felt. Indifferent. He didn't care if he had to go or not. It was the idea of going there for no damn reason!

"Go... Away! I tried to kill their village not more than a year ago! Do you thing that he will accept me with open arms?" Gaara hissed, a flash of anger going across his face. Why should he waste his time on trying to meet someone that would just slam the door in his face?

Temari sighed and pushed the door open more. The blond looked around the dark room before meeting the aqua eyes of her brother, former killer, and now Kazekage.

"Gaara... you are Kazekage. It is your duty to us and your village to meet HER. Her name is Lady Tsunade and she is a nice person. Very strong and sometimes a drunk..." Temari steeled her voice. The boy sighed and rolled his eyes. He folded his arms and crossed over to the door.

"Get out," he held open the door. Temari moaned and dropped her head in defeat.

"Gaa-!" Temari was cut off mid rant.

"I have to get dressed," he smiled. Gaara rarely smiled with happiness so the motion was strange on his face. It took his sister five minutes to realize that her brother was smiling and not glaring as he tended to do. Temari gave back a shaky smile and turned and left the room. Kankuro's shocked eyes followed her down the hallway on realieved legs. 'At least she is still breathing...' Kankuro thought.

(Four hours later)

A large sand cloud formed in the middle of the Konoha street. When it dispersed three teenagers stood there. Gaara let the sand fall from around him and his siblings bodies. Kankuro clung to his puppet for a good five minutes before taking one step. 'That sand teleporting is creepy!' he thought. Temari smirked at him to keep her own shivers to a minimum. Her hand unnoticably tightened on the large bag she carried.

"Well come on!" Gaara snipped, not understanding their pain. I mean, he did it everyday. The younger made a sharp turn and began to walk, leaving his brother and sister behind.

"Wait baby brother!" Temari shouted loudly. Gaara flinched at the name and tried hard to forgive her for saying it. Luckily for the blond there was nobody out where they were.

"What is it older sister?" Gaara folded his arms and watched with uncaring eyes as she ran up to his face. The girl bent slightly to look into his eyes, seeing as she was taller than him by two inches.

"Well... you need to take a bath. Your clothes are dirty from the jumping and there is a bath house two streets down... use it!" Temari gave him a tiny tap on his shoulder and handed him the bag. Gaara opened it and found it full of his clothes, Kazekage and his own clothes. He turned a mild glare on and made a sharp turn again, this time towards the bath house. Temari grinned and grabbed Kankuro's hand to began their stroll to the Hokage mansion.

(At bath house)

A man was standing there, holding towels for people. Gaara snatched one and stomped over to the actual baths. Outside of the door he stripped and opened the door to a bath, and his mouth fell open. There were men everywhere! Bathing together? They all seemed to be fine being naked together. Gaara shrugged and went inside. As he stepped inside, everyone went quiet. Gaara ignored the stares that he was so used to get from everywhere else. Slowly he picked a bar of soap and began to wash the dirt and sand off his body. The boy didnt look up when a long shadow went over his tiny form. It wasn't until large gruff hands touched his shoulders that Gaara picked up his head. He calmly turned around and saw the chest of a large hairy man. Looking up he could see the eyes of a grown man that he didnt know.

"Yes?" the redhead (if he had any) raised his brows.

"What's a little fella like you doing here?" the man whispered. Gaara tilted his head to the side and stared at the man like that.

"Um... I am bathing?" Gaara answered the naive answer. A loud bark erupted from the man's throat as his hands went down Gaara's pale shoulders and onto his spine. Gaara, never taught on what it was to be touched wrong, said nothing. The man pulled the slim body to his.

"Do you want soap or something?" the redhead was getting impatient with the man. He placed his slim fingers on the wet chest.

"I'm sure you know what I want," the man whispered, lust in his voice. Gaara, still not knowing that something was wrong, looked into the black eyes. His confused expression was not appearent since it didn't show up on his face. Just the same not caring one. Gaara was slowly eased closer to the man, his wet body on the stranger's wet body. The redhead stifled his gasp when he felt something warm poking his stomach. Before he could look down to see what it was, hard lips smashed on top of his. Gaara yanked away and slapped the man across the face.

"Why you-!" the man raised a hand to strike Gaara. Sand was immediately suspending the man in the air and Gaara had his pale hand out, ready to crush him into pieces. 'YES, NOW KILL HIM!' Shukaku ordered. 'No! I will not go back to that Gaara!' Gaara thought and grabbed his bag. He picked up his gourd and placed it on his bare shoulder. The boy was gone in a puff of sand. 'Where should I go?' Gaara thought mid teleport. In his mind he felt a pond nearby and he could feel the sand still on his skin. 'Temari will be upset if I do not wash...' Gaara stopped at the pond.

The pale (Gaara's) mouth fell open at the sight of a half naked.... GOD! The being was just rinsing off his body, sparkling water trailing down his body. The man had smooth white skin and a small cut over his eye. His white hair stood on end and his muscles stretched under his skin. His mouth turned into a frown when he realized that someone else was there. His dark eye and red eye focused on the naked redhead.

"Oh... hello little one!" the man smiled, unnerved at seeing a naked male. Gaara blushed and hid behind a tree. 'What is this?' Gaara thought as he felt his burning face. The boy had never blushed and he never felt his heart beat with such tempo! 'Whats wrong with me now!?' Gaara pondered as he dressed and left the place as fast as he could.

~END FOR NOW~


	2. Gaara Meeting

Gaara stood in front of the Hokage door, his hands by his side. He could feel his heart quicken as he looked at the door, unsure on if he should open it or not. 'I have too, my village rides on this meeting, seeing as Kankuro is not a good leader and Temari isn't up for it.' Silently he adjusted his Kazekage sash and knocked on the door.

"Shizune open the door for Kazekage-sama!" a loud female yells. Gaara's mind thought about how the Hokage knew it was him but quickly dismissed it. The door was opened and a kind hearted looking female stood there. Gaara let his aqua eyes look her up and down. The lady had a kind smile, tall body, nice curves, and short black hair. Her black eyes smiled along with her mouth.

"Hello Kazekage-sama!" she smiled and performed a small bow. Gaara said nothing but did bow back to her. He shuffeled into the room where Temari and Kankuro were already seated. He ignored their smiles and turned to the Hokage. The woman was leaning against her desk and she didn't seem to mind that Gaara was sizing her up and evaluating her on her looks.

She was a tall woman with strong blue eyes and long blond hair that was tied up in two pony tails. Her shirt was much too low for her large bosoms and her pants were tight enough that he could just make out her round bottom (not that he cared). She had the air of a self assured person that knew the difference between wrong and right. Her chakra levels were high and they hinted at a strong person.

"Good afternoon Hokage sama," he mumbled. The woman looked at him, not able to see his face under the Kazekage hat. The boy lifted his head slightly until his eyes met hers and she tried hard not to pull him into a hug. He had the eyes of someone that needed a hug.... badly.

"You are so young... too young to look so stuffy and sad. Now, take off that robe and tell me how your trip was," Tsunade pushed herself off the table and sat behind the desk. Gaara rose an invisible brow and glanced at Temari. His sister nodded and smiled.

The redhead shrugged and unwounded the silky white scarf and pulled off his Kazekage hat. Tsunade's eyes widen as she looked at his shockingly bright red hair and his aqua eyes that look much brighter without the hat. He slowly let his gourd fall to the ground, making a loud thump.

'How does someone so small carry that heavy gourd all day? Its much heavier than it looks. Must be at least half his weight... and he looks like he weights about 11- pounds tops!' Tsunade pondered as she watched him take off his robes with careful slowness. 'You would think someone his age would have more energy. He's the Kazekage for god's sake. I know Naruto would be hopping off the walls...' Tsunade watched him fold the robes and hand them polietly to his sister. 'Hn, at least he is poliet!' Tsunade thinks.

"Sorry Hokage-sama for my slowness of the moment. I am slightly tired from the large amount of self restraint and chakra I used today," his voice came out emotionless but somehow still gentle.

"Oh? What have you used your chakra for?" the lady challeneged him. The redhead's face didn't change emotions and he didn't seem at all concerned if she thought that there was nothing that a young boy such as himself could do that would exhaust him long before the day is over.

"I had to teleport us here in three large jumps, I am a very impatient person so I'd rather to jump than run, plus the gourd slows me down sometimes. Then another teleport took me to the bath house where I met some complications-" before he could continue Temari gasped. Tsunade rose a brow and looked the boy over. The youngest didn't seem to have any bodily harm so rape was out of the question. 'Perhaps they were teasing him about his size?' Tsunade stared at the boy's face. He didn't seem angry or even upset about anything. 'How the hell does anyone figures him out? Whatever rules are rules I cannot have the Shukaku holder attacking people because they poke fun!' Tsunade gave a mental sigh before letting a hardness settle in his voice.

"What kind of complication? You know that you are supposed to be-," Tsunade's speech was cut off when the door burst open. Shizune blushed as two strong looking Konoha jonin dragged in a naked, wet man that had heavy sand holding him down. The ninjas seemed to be struggling due to the sand's weight. 'Oh yeah... I didn't make the sand stop floating with him... did I?' Gaara thought to himself as he hid a large smirk behind a pale hand. 'OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T IF YOU WANTED TO, I DON'T THINK I COULD ALLOW THAT!' Shukaku smirked from inside his owner's body.

"This is the complication that I spoke of," Gaara stood up and guestured over to the naked man. The two ninjas holding the man up had a hard time containing their amusment. Tsunade bowed her head low and tried hard not to laugh.

"Um... Kazekage Gaara.... ninjas... you may go," Tsunade had a tough time speaking and kept chaning her words up. The jonin shrugged their shoulders and dropped the man who fell with a thud and didn't get back up. He was on his knees before them, still naked and still wet.

"What... did... *HA, HA, HA!!!! OH GOD THIS IS SO FUCKING FUNNY!!!! HA, HA, HA!!! IT CAN GET NO BETTER THAN THIS!*" Tsunade was nearly crying as she laid on the floor, holding her stomach. Gaara's ocean eyes widen at her un-Hokage manner.

"Sorry about this Kazekage sama! Tsunade!" Shizune kneeled before her friend and shoved a small red pill into the blonde's mouth. Gaara watched as she stopped in mid laugh and stood up. She smiled at the naked man and stood besides Gaara.

"I am sorry Kazekage sama, sometimes I laugh too hard an Shizune must 'sober me up'!" Tsunade patted the boy's back. The sand, confusing it for an attack, grabbed her hand and held it in a tight manner. Gaara said nothing but glanced at her as she easily broke its restraints. 'She's strong....'

"The sand can be over protective sometimes...." Kankuro shrugged as he slowly began to unwrap Crow.

"As can we..." Temari finished as she took off her fan. Tsunade looked back at them and then to Gaara who held the same poker face that he usually held.

"Gaara tell us what he did so that we can have a reason to murder him," Temari hissed through clenched teeth. Gaara looked at the man then back at his brother and sister. To his utter shock they were actually sticking up for HIM! They looked angry enough to kill the man before Gaara. The boy smiled a tiny smile at the idea that his brother and sister loved him enough to kill.

"Well... I'm not sure what he was trying to do... I was in the bath house, taking a bath and he came up behind me and-" Tsunade cut him off.

"Was he hard?" she asked. Gaara tilted his head and his cold expression turned to one of confusion.

"Hard to beat? No, it was easy." The redhead said. Tsunade gave him an odd expression until she realized that the boy before her was talking about beating him in a duel rather than what came to her mind.

"No... Gaara what I mean by hard is-" this time the oldest sand siblings cut her off.

"Sush!!!" they shook their heads wildly over Gaara. Tsunade looked over the redhead to see Temari and Kankuro mouthing.

"He... doesn't know?" she whispered under her breath then she blushed. 'Oh my god! His brother and sister didn't explain what it was for someone to have a hard on? I can see this will cause problems...' Tsunade placed two fingers to her temples before revising her sentence.

"Well what else happened?" the woman asked the young boy. Gaara looked from his siblings and the Hokage, feeling a bit left out.

"Well he put his hands on my shoulder and turned me around and started in with stupid questions and touching my back and he pulled me closer to him. Thats when I felt something hard on my stomach-" this time Gaara's story was cut of forever.

"Okay thats all I need to hear!" Temari shouted. She ran to the stranger and landed a hard punch to his jaw. Before Kankuro could jump in or Temari throwing another punch Tsunade stepped in.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!! There will be no fighting in my office!" Tsunade shouted. The siblings looked at her with anger and the stranger with joy.

"You'll have to take it outside!" she grinned.

"NOOO!" the strange man yelled as Temari and Kankuro's hand tangled in his hair and dragged him away. Outside the three people in the office could hear lots of shouts and screams and hits going on.

"How dare you try to rape my brother! And put your filthy hard on, on him!" Temari shouted before the sound of a wind storm was sounded.

"You tried to molest my little brother in the bath house! Touching him with your filthy hands!" Kankuro screamed and the sound of Crow's wooden body was made. 'HM... I WANT TO BE APART OF THAT!' Shukaku whined. 'Too bad.... I wonder what they mean by hard on...' Gaara snickered before turning to Tsunade.

"Uh... Hokage-sama?" the redhead looked up at her in the eye from his short height.

"Do not call me that, you remind me too much of Naruto and I am too young for that name any how," the woman smiled a warm grin. Gaara nodded and his emotionless face was on again.

"Well there was another person that I met before coming here... this person did nothing wrong... and I was wondering if you knew someone with white hair?" Gaara asked the question as vaguely as possible.

"Well there are a couple of people I know with white hair... There is Jariya, Kabuto, Hidan, Naa-Chan, Inuna, and of course lets not forget Kakashi!" the blond lady ticked off her fingers. "Wait! Here is some pictures of them!" Tsunade bent over her desk. She shuffled through the draws while laying on it. When she finally came up she held several pictures with names on it. Most of them were girls but Naa-Chan and Inuna were females with long white hair and wide smiles.

When the sea like eyes met the picture of one infamous Kakashi Hatake, Gaara felt his heart pick up in speed. He was losing the battle of keeping on a hard stone face. His green eyes ate up the image of the white god that he had seen at the pond. Suddenly his mind was assulated by the image of the white man known as Kakashi rinsing off the day's sweat.

'What is happening?' he could feel his member twitch and throb with yearning in his baggy black pants. Abruptly Gaara turned away and gathered his robes. Swiftly he tugged them on and turned back to Tsunade.

"Thank you for your time Tsunade-sama.... I will see you again tomorrow," he murmured upon reaching the door. Tsunade nodded and waved at him until his gourd . The gourd picked itself up and floated to the boy. The object then broken into a large amount of sand and wrapped around the boy. Shizune and Tsunade covered their eyes as the sand blew into the room. 'Now that is something not seen everyday!' Shizune thought when she opened her eyes and no one but her and her blond leader occupied the room.

Gaara leaned against a cool tree, his heart pounding under his Kazekage outfit. 'Kakashi... how did you do this to me? We never met... and I'm yearning something that I do not know of... What is it?' Gaara could feel his member stir again before settling back down.

~END FOR NOW~


	3. Kakashi Meeting

Gaara sat on the roof of the building suite that Tsunade sama had provided for his stay. The night was soft and the moon full. The wind went softly through his red hair hair as he thought about his day. Everything seemed to be going well; he hadn't lose control and the Hokage seemed to like him. His brother and sister proved their love to him by nearly murdering a man they sent to the hospital. Naruto had said goodbye to him before leaving on some quest to get stronger. And the people of Konoha left him alone.

But there was that one small problem that the desert kage didn't want to admit. He didn't want to admit to being lost and not in control. But somehow it happened and Gaara wasn't sure he liked it. His body was having new reactions that no one had ever told him about and there was that damned MAN that haunted his mind all the time.

"What... whats wrong with me?" Gaara looked at his hands. 'BESIDES THE FACT THAT YOU ARE INSOMNIAC AND POSSESSED BY A DEMON? I SEE NOTHING WRONG WITH YOU!' Shukaku snickered. Gaara ignored his inner demon and continued to look at his slim hands. They were pale, almost paler than the full moon right above his head. But they weren't paler than the hair of Kakashi Hatake. Gaara's face heated up and his body warmed as his mind involuntarily imagined the man:

The peacful look of being alone and washing in the middle of a pond. Spiky white hair hair dripping onto his bare face, softening the cut around his eye. The smile he gave when he discovered the young naked redhead. The way his eyes took on an odd look smiling appeared on his face. The water dripping down his face and neck to go down on his muscled chest. The way his pants tightened slightly when he saw the naked thirteen year old. The thin droplets at the tip of his-

"What is that noise?" Gaara opened his eyes, which he had no recollection of closing.

*THIS PART ISN'T CUTENESS, ITS SELF SMUTT AND NOT FLUFFY WATSOEVA*

He had heard a strange moan, the kind that he had never heard before. It was pure and cannibalistic. It was a soft whisper and yet this moaning demanded so much. This was a pleasurable moan of someone all alone, doing something forbidden. This moan was something that Gaara never heard in his life.... until now.

The redhead blinked and looked around for the thing making the strange sound. Glancing down the sand user found his answer. It was HIM that was making the noise, HIM that sounded so thrilling and calm at the same time. And Gaara couldn't force himself to stop, not wanting to be heard.

Kazekage of Suna looking down at himself doing the strangest thing! The young was laying on the ground, pants and briefs down to his knees and his shirt off in the distance. His right hand pinched a taunt pink nipple hard and his left was on his member. Mouth open Gaara could see himself pumping himself and moaning and twisting his own nipple. Drool came from the side of his flushed face. His sea eyes were heavily lidded and filled with a strange expression. Gaara tried not to but his eyes wouldn't turn away. Suddenly the pumping went faster and the moaning turned into one high pitch scream of

"KAKASHI!" as white goo released itself from his member and onto his stomach.

Abruptly Gaara was in his own body, panting hard. He laid flat on the roof, feeling as if he had done something very bad. 'What is this?' Gaara raised his hand and smelled the white stuff he had injected onto himself. Gaara cocked an invisible brow at the strange non-existing smell. For some reason the smell of strawberries was the first thing he noticed. He looked down at himself covered in it and felt ashamed for the first time in his life.

"... I have to get away from here!" the redhead muttered and stood up. With sand he cleaned the mess and slowly straightened his clothes. With his pale arms he wiped the spit from the side of his mouth and sighed once more before turning around and grabbing his gourd he disappeared and left.

*BACK TO THE FLUFFINESS*

Gaara walked down the shadowed streets of the late night Konoha. His eyes noted the differences between here and Suna. This place had beautiful trees along the roads while his home was almost a barren wasteland. Large apartments and stands were in various places and the moon was hidden by the tall trees. Suna was all star and moon and the houses were more like art than an actual town. Gaara took a deep breath and allowed the smell of distant food to fill his nose. 'What is that?' the redhead pondered as he followed the smell. The aqua eyes closed as he neared the smell.

Soon the redhead learned that closing his eyes wasn't the best idea when he slammed into something tall and soft in some spots. He brought his arms up and hooked it around whatever it was he fell into as it went down with him. Warm long things wrapped around his waist and

"Woah!" was shouted in his ear. Him and whatever he knocked down was caught and suspended in the air by his sand. His heart didn't beat with the rush that someone who nearly died by falling on the curb. Gaara sighed and opened his eyes to see what he knocked down and how much he'd have to pay for it. To his dismay he wasn't greeted by an object and his arms weren't wrapped around something inanimate. He was in the air with something that had a heartbeat and was warm under his hands and head.

"Huh?" with much confusion he raised his aqua eyes and was met by one dark eye that looked at him with much concern. The sand pulled them up even more due to Gaara's sudden amazement.

"Woah!" the hands tightened on Gaara's waist. The redhead felt his face warm with happiness at the contact. 'Its happening again! Stop it, stupid body!' Gaara scolded himself mentally. He cleared his throat and tried to make his voice as uncaring as he could, but it came out as a strange squeak.

"I- I... I... am so-sorry... Ka-ka... I am sorry Kakashi Hatake," Gaara secretly hated himself for the thing that the strange man did to him. Kakashi looked down at him, his eyes were covered with a strange concern.

"Are you okay?" the voice was even better than Gaara had imagined it. 'MAKE A MOVE ON HIM!' Shukaku suggested. 'What are you talking about? A move? Like attacking him?' Gaara asked. He could hear his demon give a deep sigh and roll its evil eyes. 'SOMETIMES YOUR IGNORANCE IS INNOCENT AND SOMETIMES ITS ANNOYING!' his demon shouted.

"Of course my sand will always protect me," Gaara scoffed as a natural statement.

"You have a spicy side little one, but I like the ground more... we are kind of high don't you think?" the white haired man whispered, his breath tickled Gaara's ear. The redhead looked up and could see that the ground was extremely far away. If Gaara were to guess he'd think that they were about twenty feet up. 'Damn my distraction!' Gaara hissed at himself. He had the sand let them go and fall to the ground. The plan was for the sand to catch him a few feet from the ground and hover him so that he could make his escape. What happened was far from the plan.

The white haired man pulled Gaara closer to him as if he were protecting him. With a slight grunt the man flipped up right and with dangerous speed directed their fall to another direction. They tapped the side of a building before Kakashi was running up it. Before Gaara knew it he was being cradled in the older male's arms. The boy yelped slightly and tightened his hold on the man's neck as he ran to the top of the roof.

"What are you doing?" Gaara demanded as his heart pumped with excitement and Kakashi's feet carried them over roof tops and under trees.

"Be trustful little one!" Kakashi looked as if he were smiling behind the mask when he looked down to peek at the young boy.

"I don't even know you!" Gaara yelled over the rushing the wind.

"I guess you don't!" the man locked his eyes with his younger.

"Wouldn't that make this kidnapping?" the redhead shouted once more.

"Yes, but don't scream just yet! There is a better time for that!" Kakashi winked. Gaara felt a blush creep on though he didn't know why.

"And if I decide to do it anyway?" he met the eyes head on. He even smirked as he dared to defy the joke that Kakashi had made. All at once Kakashi stopped running and Gaara felt his grip tighten a little and his heart stopped as they jerked to a stop. He was set to his feet and the long fingers lightly pushed his chin upwards, making him look up at the older man.

"Then I'd have to make you stop," he whispered. Gaara could feel his member stir slightly at the simply contact.

"And how, pray tell, do you expect to do that?" Gaara whispered. The mask was down and the lips much closer than before.

"Like this," Hatake whispered and their lips met. It was like electricity going through him, just at the touch. As natural instincts his arms went around the neck and he pulled the man down further. Kakashi's hand went around his waist and lifted him on to his hips. Gaara loved the way his ass rubbed against the man's lower region. His mind was dimmed by everything. 'WAY TO GO KID!!!' Shukaku screamed.

At the sound of his demon Gaara broke away, suddenly remembering that he was Kazekage and a monster. A monster that shouldn't be with such a beautiful soul.

"W-what happened?" Kakashi panted. Gaara placed his foot on the ground and looked the man in the eye. His pale hand went to his swollen lips, wet with his own spit and the sexy Hatake.

"I... I have to..." he didn't finish his sentence but let the sand wrap around his body. He landed in his apartment room, tears falling down his stark white fast. 'HEY... DON'T WORRY KID... HOW BOUT YOU SLEEP... I WILL BEHAVE AND... YOU HAVE PLEASANT INNOCENT DREAMS.... MY TREAT...' Shukaku tried to console his container as he felt his own demon heart wanting to cry. Gaara didn't question him... he just flopped on the bed and fell into a deep dream clouded dream.


	4. Innocent Meeting

"Gaara please talk to me!" Temari shouted and pounded on her little brother's door. It was past noon and Gaara had not came out of his room. 'What is wrong with him?' Temari thought as she banged on the wooden door.

"Temari. What are you doing?" Kankuro walked inside the apartment. Temari whirled around, tears blurring her vision.

"Gaara... he will not leave his room. I heard him come in last night and he was crying but it was late so I didn't worry about it! Now he will not come out right now. I can hear him sobbing and trying to queit himself!" Temari said. Kankuro raised a brow and placed Crow on the wall and knocked on the door just a bit.

"Gaara... what happened that has you so down?" Kankuro whispered. The sand siblings could hear their brother stand up and walk to the door. Kankuro and Temari watched the door open just a slit to see their brother. Somehow Temari managed not to gasp in surprise. The redhead's hair was knotted up much more than normal, his eyes were watery, his lips swollen, and his skin pasty pale. His clothes were crooked and not fully on. He placed a shaky hand against his head before opening one aqua eye. It screamed that something was wrong. It screamed that someone had done something. It screamed... for help.

"Kan... Kankuro... Temari... Please... just... just let me deal by myself. It is not of your concern," the redhead leaned his head on the door. Temari let loose a light chuckle then a louder one. The two males looked at their sister, slightly concerned.

"You idiot... you just do not get it do you?" She grabbed Gaara by the arm and yanked him out of the room and by her side. She placed his head on her chest, hugging him tightly.

"Whatever happens to you is our concern!" she cooed. Gaara's eyes widened noticeable and he twisted his head upwards.

"What? Even though I am a monster? One that has cost you so much strife in your life. I am something that deserves to be punished. I put so much fear in you when I was just a baby and killed mother! WHY? WHY DO YOU LOVE ME?! WHY SHOULD I BE WITH ANYONE THAT IS EVEN PARTCIALLY BEAUTIFUL!!??" the redhead pushed his sister way with a rough shove. Temari stumbled back and Kankuro caught her. She wiped the tears that she had earlier shed and looked her brother in the eye, gripping Kankuro's hand in hers.

" Gaara. You are our family. If you are happy I want to experience your joy. If you are crying I want to know the problem. If you are hurting, we will want to heal you. If you don't want our love... then that sucks for you because you will get it," Temari murmured as she pulled Kankuro closer to their brother. The redhead backed against the wall, new tears falling down his face. Slowly, slowly he let his body slide down the wooden wall.

"I don't understand anything. My body is acting so strange... so strange. And my mind won't stop thinking..." Gaara cried. Temari sighed and gripped him up in a loose hug, letting Kankuro join it this time.

"Gaara... it'll be fine. I know... we should have told you long ago about life and love. We just wanted you to be pure. I mean you were already killing people. We didn't want you to be a bad person in that way too. We are going to tell you. I promise. But first we should get you cleaned and then we'll go on a shopping spree!" Temari patted his back. Gaara sniffed loudly and with slight reassurance he relaxed in his hands.

~Several hours later~

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro fell inside the house laughing loudly.

"Did you see that girl give Gaara that once over? Like twelve times?!" Temari chuckled. Gaara smiled and placed the shopping bags down on the floor and sat on the couch across from his siblings.

"Yeah! And that Nara boy looked shocked to see us clothes shopping," Gaara smiled.

"No, I think he looked happy to see a special someone," Kankuro winked at Temari. The girl blushed deeply and slightly shifted in her seat.

"Shut up Kankuro!" Temari glared at her little brother.

"What does that mean?" Gaara asked, his eyes wide with innocence.

"Nothing."

"It means she wants to kiss him and he wants to kiss her!" Kankuro cackled. Temari's blush deepened and she picked up her fan. Gaara's eyes immediately caught the movement and pounced with the questions that were building inside of him.

"That's what I mean! That is what happens to me every time I am around this one person!" Gaara pointed to Temari's burning face. "My heart races and my face gets red." the boy left out Kakashi's name in case his siblings decided that they did not like him and would 'protect' their little brother. And he left out the part about his member wanting to be touched.

Suddenly Temari and Kankuro weren't laughing. Their faces turned sad for a minute.

"Gaara... that means you love that person. You want to be with them and let them be with you. And you probably are going through pruberty. But that will be Kankuro's turn to tell you." Temari smiled and patted Kankuro on he shoulder.

"Wai-" Kankuro grabbed at his older sister. She laughed and skipped away from him. It didn't take her long to leave the scene and go into her room with her shopping bags.

Kankuro looked over at Gaara, looking slightly scared. 'Shit, shit, shit!' Kankuro cursed mentally. The redhead tilted his head and stared at Kankuro. It was obvious that he wanted some answers... and he wanted them now. 'Oh come one dad gave me this talk that means I can give Gaara one... Who am I kidding? He will chew me and spit me out if I give the wrong information.'

"Gaara... uh.... have... have you ever kissed someone?" Kankuro gulped. The redhead was about to shake his head when Kakashi's face popped in his mind. He remembered the kiss, his swollen lips, the strange feeling he felt.

"Yes... I did," the redhead's blush battled out the color of his hair.

"Whoa... you have?" Kankuro looked at him surprised. Gaara nodded his head.

"Who?" Kankuro leaned forward in his seat. "Who did you give your first kiss to?"

"Ka- wait..." then Gaara's mind flashed back to the stranger man. "That man had forced a kiss off me."

"Hm.... I think Temari and I were too lenient with him. Now we will have to murder him. To think that we had let him go with just a few bruises. And he had took your first kiss..." Kankuro's face went blink as he stood up.

"Wait where are you going?" Gaara called after him.

"Temari and I are going to talk to that man one more time and then we'll be back by midnight." Kankuro answered, his face taking on an angry look.

"Okay!" Gaara waved them out of the door and took his clothes with him to his room. 'DO YOU REALIZE THEY DIDN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU?' Shukaku pointed out. Gaara nodded his head and looked out the window, now bored and able to think by himself.

~AFTER MIDNIGHT~

Shukaku must have let his master get another night of sleep because Gaara opened his eyes feeling rested yet strange at the same moment. He had had a weird dream that had his face blushing. Although he didn't remember the details he did know that it featured one infamous Kakashi Hatake. Gaara stood up and was about to stretch when he noticed something was wrong. Looking down he saw what the problem was.

"What... what the hell?" Gaara mumbled as he stared at his erection, that created a tent in his pants. With his index finger he poked it and barely stifled a moan. The simple touch had created a strange pain pleasure. 'Shit! What am I going to do?' Gaara thought as he continued to stare at it. 'ASK KANKURO!' Shukaku suggested. Gaara nodded and ran to his brother's room. The boy was asleep in the bed, a small smile on his face.

"Kankuro," he poked his brother in the ear. Kankuro groaned and opened one eye.

"What is it Gaara?" the puppet boy whispered.

"There is something wrong with my private!" Gaara hissed. Kankuro sat up slightly and looked at his brother. 'Ooh. Looks like he had a naughty dream.' Kankuro, not in his right mind thought.

"Well. Little brother there are several things you can do about this. You can either ignore it but then that'll hurt. Masturbate. Or go to the brothel down the street. A girl will help you. Take the pouch of money." Kankuro said then laid back down. He was already sleeping. Gaara snarled loudly before grabbing the large pouch of money off the dresser. 'Hm, where is the brothel?' Gaara thought, not knowing what a brothel was. 'WELL SINCE ITS SO LATE I'M GUESSING ITS GONNA BE THE ONLY THING THAT'S OPEN,' Shukaku guessed. Gaara shrugged and made his way to the "brothel".


	5. Brothel Meeting

Gaara walked down the street and made a left. 'Dammit! How can I be lost?' Gaara thought. 'WELL WE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR I DON'T KNOW... ONE DAY!' Shukaku shouted, aggitated that his container was lost.

"I don't see you trying to find our way to the damn 'brothel'!!" Gaara stomped his foot, his thigh rubbing against his erection.

The redhead slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from moaning aloud with pleasure.

"That felt so good! Dammit! We must find this place that Kankuro said!" Gaara quickened his pace.

'I HAVE AN IDEA! HOW ABOUT YOU FLY UP AND FIND THIS PLACE THAT WAY!?' Shukaku said. He was just as horny and confused as the boy he was inside. And if this 'brothel' thing will help them, then it was worth a try.

Gaara placed his hand on the ground and sand swirled around him. Suddenly he was standing on a platform of sand, the redhead jerked a little but straightened one second later. 'QUICKLY!' Shukaku groaned.

Gaara nodded and the sand went as fast as his chakra could take it. Almost two minutes had passed before he could see a rather large building with all the lights on. 'THERE THAT HAS TO BE THE PLACE!' Shukaku shouted.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Gaara dropped from the sky as fast as he could. He landed on the front step with a soft thud.

As a second thought he placed some sand over his lower region, making the sand look apart of his body. The redhead was ashamed of his hard on.

He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a short elderly woman.

Although short she had firey eyes and it was obvious that she was a real beauty in her day.

"No minors!" she growled and tried to shut the door. Gaara's pale hand stopped her as he raised an invisible brow.

"I said-!" her shout was cut off by Gaara holding up the large pouch of money. Her hand came out swiftly and expertly measured the bag.

She looked at Gaara, outside, then quickly grabbed his arm. She pulled him inside and placed the pouch in her bosom.

"Do you have a prefence?" the woman smiled at him.

The young Kazekage scratched his head, not liking the confusion he felt when she spoke to lady noticed the puzzeled look in his eyes, his face being calm.

"I mean what kind of girl would you like? Do you prefer hair color? Or eye-?" Gaara cut her off.

"White hair. I want someone with white hair and dark eyes. She must also wear a ninja mask." Gaara said. He didn't know what the girl was going to do, but it had to help. And he wanted someone that looked like Kakashi Hatake.

"Okay. Nikio is just the one you are looking for! NIKIO! COME IN HERE!" the lady shouted loudly.

There was the sound of running feet and a very pretty girl game into the room. She looked like the girl version of Kakashi Hatake, only her eyes were just a little lighter than his.

"Yes Madam?" the woman asked.

"This kid. Do him, he should come quickly since he's about... I don't know twleve?" the lady, Madam, looked the redhead up and down. Gaara glared at her, she had guessed inaccurately about his age.

"Whatever you say Madam. Did he pay you?" the girl pulled at her mask and looked the boy over. 'He's kinda cute... so innocent looking. Is he still a virgin?' Nikio thought.

"Stop asking questions. Yes he paid me and he paid me good money! Now blow him, fuck him, or jerk him. I do not care but satsify him!" the woman snapped then turned sharply and left the room.

Gaara stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Come on kid..." Nikio waved her arm and led Gaara down a hall. The redhead took off his shoes and quickly followed her.

While going after her he passed an open door where strange moans were coming from it.

The blue emerald eyes peeked quickly into the room and immediately regretted it. Inside it was a man and a woman. The woman was straddling the man, her breast showing and her face twisted in a strange expression. Gaara's eyes widened as the woman's breast went up and down and her mouth opened to let out a abnormal screech. The man kept pounding her, his member slightly visible. He growled and white stuff seeped out of the woman as she collapsed on the man's chest.

'OH GOD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?' Shukaku screamed. Gaara couldn't stop staring at the horrifying sight.

"It's impolite to stare." Nikio came up behind Gaara and whispered. The boy was surprised although it was barely known since his face had on the uncaring mask it usually wore.

"Sorry. Let's continue." he said and waited for her to continue walking. The white haired lady nodded and continued down the hall. Gaara gulped and glanced back, having second thoughts. 'Kakashi...' he thought to even his surprise.

(AT TEMARI AND KANKURO'S APARTMENT)

A few minutes ago Temari had woken up because she had the feeling that Kankuro had done something extremely stupid. And she was correct. Gaara wasn't in his room and when she asked Kankuro where he was, the idiot said he sent Gaara to a brothel!

"YOU SENT HIM WHERE!!??" Temari shouted as she smacked Kankuro with her fan. The boy whimpered and covered his hands as a bump began to form on his head.

"I am sorry! I was sleepy and I wasn't thinking correctly! And its just weird to tell the Kazekage what an erection is..." the boy pleaded for mercy. The blond looked at him, her blue eyes wide.

"Our brother is at a whore house cause you didn't tell him what a hard on was?" she hit her younger brother harder this time.

Kankuro flew out of the window and would have fell far but was caught by a white gloved hand. The brunette looked up to see a pair of fierce dark eyes.

"I heard Gaara... and... whorehouse..." the man hissed. Kankuro felt fear enter him, more than when Shukaku would appear. The man looked extremely scary as he held Kankuro in the air, keeping from falling.

"I... I um..." Kankuro's eyes looked all around, confused and frightened.

"Did you send him to a brothel?!" the man shouted, loosening his hand on Kankuro's shirt. The boy nodded wildly.

"You dumb ass!!!" the man yelled and threw the boy back in the room. He jumped off the roof and dashed towards the building where poor Gaara was now being laid on the soft mat.

(AT THE BROTHEL)

Nikio pushed Gaara down lightly on the soft mat.

"I do not see your penis... why?" the woman raised a brow as she hovered over top of the sand kazekage. Gaara felt a light pink tinge go over his face as he moved the sand from his member. Nikio looked down and her eyes widened at the sight of his private.

"Hm. You are big for someone as young as you." she whispered as she placed a light kiss on the side of his jaw. Gaara bit his tounge and closed his eyes. He moved his head to the side as her wet kisses went lower.

They felt disgusting. Everything about this place felt wrong. The lady rubbed her bottom on his erection and he felt dirty as his body liked the movement.

"Off with this." she whispered in his ear and nibbled on the lobe. He flinched from the pain it caused and nearly had to shout to get his sand from not taking the lady out. He felt her cold slimy hands pull his shirt up and graze his pink nipples.

"Nice body." her eyes admired the lightly toned six pack and light muscles that graced the pale skin. Gaara grunted as Nikio sucked at the base of his neck and her hands went lower, towards his erection.

"No... s-stop it now." he groaned. Nikio paid no heed to the boy and continued her journey down.

"I said no... it feels wrong." he whispered.

"Just relax." she sighed. Gaara shook his head and his anger rose as she didn't stop. He felt his sand coming closer, to kill the woman. Suddenly the lady was off him and being thrown against the wall. Gaara sat up.

'Oh no! I didn't mean to hurt her! I am going to get in trouble for that!' he turned around and realized that it wasn't his sand that had thrown her.

There, Kakashi was holding her against the wall. The lady's one eye opened and she began to struggle against his chocking hand.

"He said stop." the man growled. She nodded and jerked against the man.

"If I catch you anywhere near him... I will kill you!" he threw her across the room. She hit the floor, did a somersault, and landed on her feet.

"Dammit Kakashi!" she shouted then ran from the room. Gaara stood up, clutching his shirt to his body. His erection had gone down but now his anger was even higher.

Who the hell gave him the right to interrupt what ever he was doing?

"What-?" Gaara began to rant only to find himself being pushed against the wall. Lips came crushing down onto his with bruising force.

A wet tongue forced its way into Gaara's mouth and began to search the wet cavern with earnest. Gaara moaned as he felt so right at the moment. This kiss wasn't too wet or dry or dirty like Nikio's. The pale arms forgot about the shirt and came around the white neck of his savior.

Finally Kakashi broke away, gasping for breath. He looked down at the redhead who still had his eyes closed and his swollen lips parted.

"Why did you come here? What gave you the idea to let whores take your virginity?" Kakashi whispered.

"My brother said that the brothel will help with my private. It was standing and it hurt in a good kinda way." Gaara pouted a little bit. Kakashi laughed and bent to kiss the redhead again. Gaara pushed him away again to ask one more question.

"And what is a virginity? Do I have it too?" his black ringed eyes widened innocently.

'No... there is no way that he is this clueless!' Kakashi thought.

"Gaara... do you know what sex is?" Kakashi asked. The redhead thought for a second then shook his head.

The man smiled and nuzzled him lightly. 'He is just too kawaii

and innocent!'

"I have alot to teach you about. And I'm gonna teach you tomorrow night. For now lets help you with your erection." Kakashi flipped spots with Gaara. The boy gasped as Kakashi's kisses focused behind him, right behind his ear. A light blush appeared on Gaara's cheek as the white right hand found their way inside Gaara's pants. They gripped his member tightly and began to move up and down on the shaft. His pants fell to his knees as he kneeled on the floor, Kakashi behind him.

"Mmh." Gaara bit his lip as Kakashi press his thumb on the tip, smearing pre-cum.

"It's okay little one. You may moan." Kakashi bit down on his lobe, causing pleasure to go down Gaara's spine.

The left hand pinched a taunt pink nipple. Gaara moaned loudly as Kakashi began to quicken his speed and pinch harder. Several minutes later Gaara let out a loud yell then came. His seed squirted far ahead of them and some onto Kakashi's hand. The man chuckled and licked it off his hands.

"Hm. You taste like strawberries. You must have been holding it for quite some time. But let's get you home." Kakashi whispered as he left one more passion mark on the base of his neck. Gaara nodded and drifted off to sleep as Kakashi picked him up and slowly left the brothel, Nikio and Madame glaring at him.

~THE END~

I hope that was okay. review (good or bad i can take it)!

i meant to say this in the beginning but i didn't. Okay here it is... Gaara is not the ruler of the world and Haku is not alive and Gaara's sex slave. And Gaara doesn't have every guy wrapped around his finger so that means that I do not own the show NARUTO. And i will probably never will ^__^


	6. Meet Love

Temari wiped her eyes of sleep as she shuffled to the kitchen. She had overslept and hoped that her brothers weren't too hungry.

However she was greeted by the sight of Kankuro sitting at the dining room table, sipping on his coffee as if he were scared it would explode. The blond smiled and sat from across of him.

"What did you make your own coffee?" she giggled as he took another hesitant sip. The brunette said something too low for her to understand.

"I'm sorry come again?" Temari leaned in closer. Kankuro rolled his eyes and leaned towards her too.

"I said that Gaara made this." he said. Temari's eyes widened to the size of plates and she opened her mouth to voice her surprise, but said boy came into the room. He wore a long red apron that said 'Kiss the Cook'.

Gaara smiled at his sister and swooped down, landing a small kiss on her forehead. To Kankuro he ruffled his hair and graced him with a light hug.

"Good morning siblings! I'm going to cook breakfast, pancakes, and eggs." The redhead then turned to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast.

"...." the two oldest siblings looked at each other. They weren't sure whether they should be scared or.... scared.

Gaara was actually SMILING and COOKING! Something must have happened and the two elders tried desperately to figure out what had their brother in such a caring mood.

"I have three possiblities." Temari mumbled.

"I've been here for awhile now and came up with three too." Kankuro took a sip of his coffee.

"You wanna go first?" the blond asked.

"How about we take turns? I think he killed somebody."

"Perhaps he found Naruto and the kid loosened our brother up."

"I think Shukaku is a girl and has Gaara under her possession."

"He got to suck someone's blood."

"He discovered porn."

"He got laid."

The two siblings looked at each other for about five minutes before bursting into laughter.

"You said porn and oh God!" Temari held the sides of her stomach. They did not notice that Gaara had entered the room. He leaned against the wall, plates of food in his hand.

"What is porn?" he asked, interrupting their laughter. The two siblings straightened abruptly and blushed deeply.

"Uh... porn... uh...." Temari looked down at her pale hands, trying not to start laughing again.

"It doesn't matter, you can tell me later. Tsunade Sama had asked me to meet her for a chat." Gaara hurriedly pulled the apron off his body and threw it in the kitchen.

"Wait! Aren't you going to at least eat?" Temari poked the yummy looking pancakes.

"When do you ever see me eat? Bye siblings." he blew them a kiss and ran out of the door.

Kankuro and Temari looked at each other before nodding.

"Yup, he killed someone." they said before starting to eat their hearty breakfast.

--------------------------------

Gaara knocked on the Hokage door, his expression going indifferent for the time being.

"Come on in!" Tsunade called. Gaara opened the door to be greeted by the most wonderful sight. No, it wasn't the Hokage. It was Kakashi.

The white haired man was standing close to Tsuande, arms folded and eyes staring forward. Gaara had a hard time not jumping on the man and kiss the life out of him.

"You called me Hokage sama?" Gaara raised an invisible brow. Suddenly a paper weight was being beamed at him. There was no need for his sand to react; Kakashi was standing in front of him, catching the item.

"Ow." he muttered as he felt his wrist bend in an uncomfortable way.

"What the hell you do that for? I told you before that my sand will always protect me." Gaara scolded. Kakashi looked back at him and smiled.

"But I'm much quicker and a helluva lot better." he whispered in the pale ear. Gaara looked into his one dark eye and smiled..

"A- HA! I knew it!" Tsunade smirked from her desk. Gaara looked at the blond leader from around Kakashi shoulder.

"Knew what?" he asked.

"That you and Kakashi had a little something going on. I mean when you asked which person has white hair. And when Kakashi came in here last night asking how you have sex with a kawaii that is too sexy." She smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Gaara wrapped an arm around the older male's waist.

"First I'm going to hope that Kakashi doesn't hurt you too much tonight. Then tomorrow I'm going to relocate-" she was cut off by the narrowing of the aqua eyes.

The boy hissed and tightened his hold on the waist.

"You are not going to take him away from me!" he growled.

"Gaara. Be a good boy and let her finish." Kakashi whispered into the red locks. The wide cute eyes looked up at him before nodding.

"As I was saying. Kakashi is going to be relocated to Suna as either a personal guard for Kazekage-sama. Or an ANBU. It's your choice." Tsunade smiled at the young leader.

Gaara smiled and turned his head to look up at Kakashi. Immediately the white lips were on own pale ones. Gaara moaned into the kiss and brought his arms up to pull Kakashi down more.

"Uh. Kakashi...." Tsunade raised a hand, her face hot and nose bleeding. Gaara and Kakashi ignored her and continued to kiss at each other.

"Open your mouth little one." Kakashi moaned. Gaara's mouth was immediately open, allowing Kakashi's tongue inside. Their tongues battled for dominacne.

'Little one.... you will not win.' Kakashi smirked once he got his hands inside Gaara shirt. Using skilled hands he played with Gaara's skin and nipples. The boy gasped and immediately lost the battle. He didn't care though, he liked the feel of being dominated.

Gaara could feel his excitement growing inside of his pants, making it almost painful. He let Kakashi pick him up again, pale legs wrapping around the strong hips.

"Kakashi. It's there again..." he groaned against the experienced tongue. The white haired man broke away from the young mouth and gazed at the redhead.

His bright red hair was messy from Kakashi's hands, his skin was flushed, his lips swollen, and his eyes half lidded.

'He looks like the ultimate uke!' Kakashi thought and licked the swollen pink lips.

"I can help you but we have to be in private." the older said, suddenly realizing that Tsunade was there. Suddenly Gaara's eyes were wide and alert.

"Watch out!" he shouted, sand covering them. The lust filled eyes were now angry and dangerous as he looked over Kakashi's shoulder. The sand fell down, dropping the kunais that had been thrown at them.

The brown swirled around the two. Kakashi let the boy stand on the floor as he turned to see what had happened. And what idiot had attacked them.

To his surprise it was Temari and Kankuro standing there. They held their weapons in death grips. And their eyes just screamed 'Murder the dude with white hair that's touching out brother!'

"Temari! Kankuro! What the hell?!" Gaara barked.

"What the hell are you doing you old pervert?" Kankuro ignored Gaara. Kakashi opened his mouth to answer when a Crow suddenly realeased a barrage of poison needles.

The white haired man growled and knocked himself and Gaara to the ground.

"Stop fighting in my office!" Tsunade shouted, very angry. The sand siblings disregarded her and started to concentrate of killing the man who was 'violating' their innocent brother.

"Goddimmt! You are interrupting us! Stop fucking intervening!" A hard wall of sand went up between Gaara with his lover and his siblings. The blond and brunette froze in their fightings, looking at their brother as if he had grown another head.

"You mean you were letting him kiss you? And you know that you are kissing him out of lust or love?" Temari asked, not believing it. Gaara nodded and glared daggers at his older siblings.

"Now. Kakashi and I are leaving. If you want to complain write a letter and give it to me later. When Kakashi and I are satisfied that's when we will stay for one more day. After that we will leave for Suna, taking Kakashi with us. Is that understood?" Gaara growled, looking like the Kazekage.

The siblings mumbled something while looking down at their shoes.

"I said is that understood!" the boy barked. The two jumped slightly and nodded. Kakashi looked at the redhead slightly scared.

"So... where are we going?" Gaara turned to his white God and smiled brightly, competly changing from the powerful Kazekage to a innocent teenager.

"You are really something. Lets go to my house and I can teach you some things." Kakashi whispered. Gaara nodded his head and waved goodbye to Tsunade who was holding her nose to stop the bleeding.

'These are the times when I'm glad that I have cameras in the office!' she bit her lip as she thought on how she'd get Shizune to join her.

~THE END~

Next chapter there will be official kakagaa lemon. and i hoe you enjoyed and comment. and there are many errors in spelling and grammer.


	7. Lemon Meeting

"So... where are we going?" Gaara turned to his white God and smiled brightly, competly changing from the powerful Kazekage to a innocent teenager.

"You are something. Lets go to my house and I can teach you some things." Kakashi whispered.

Gaara nodded his head and waved goodbye to Tsunade who was holding her nose to stop the bleeding.

-------------------------

Gaara and Kakashi appeared in a secluded park, in the middle of Konoha's large trees.

"Uh... What are we doing here?" Kakashi raised a brow at the young boy. Gaara raised his eyes at the man.

"I do not know where you live..." Gaara shrugged and grabbed the man by the front of his jacket. He pulled him down and roughly kissed the older man. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him up to his level.

With joy they resumed their first position as in the Hokage office. Gaara's legs wrapped around the musclar waist and their tongues fought gently.

"Kakashi... am I gonna get laid?" Gaara asked when he broke away fro some air. The one eye widened into a full cirle.

'Why would he say that? Does he think that he's only a one night stand to me? But he cannot think that because he doesn't even know what sex is!?' Kakashi felt his mind go around and around until he could answer the small redhead.

"What... what the... who said that?" Kakashi let the boy stand on his own feet. Gaara placed his hands on the sides of Kakashi's protective arms.

"Well I was happy about what happened last night... And my siblings were trying to guess why I was happy. Kankuro said porn and got laid." Gaara's eyes were bright and wide. It was painfully obvious that the smaller boy had no idea what either one of those things were.

"Gaara.... I- wait... did you say Kankuro?" Kakashi asked, his eyes turning a dark color.

"Yeah why?" Gaara asked.

'Goddammit! The kid needs to keep his thoughts to himself. First a whorehouse. Now porn and getting laid?' Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from voicing his harsh opions.

"Gaara... no... you are not getting _laid_... We are going to make love... real love." Kakashi bent down and gently placed his lips on that of his lover.

With swift fingers we undid Gaara's white sash and blind folded the redhead. It took real strength on Gaara's part not to strike out or whimper from being disable.

"Come on..." Kakashi picked Gaara up, bride style and off he went, running at full speed.

"What are you doing?" Gaara struggled to keep his fear out of his vioce as the whipped around them. He really disliked not being able to see.

Gaara could hear his heart thudding in his chest and his fear was most apperant to his nose. All his other senses were alive, including touch.

Kakashi's hands were soft under his knees, his thumb coming out to gently massage Gaara's butt. The back of his neck was lightly covered in hair that Gaara liked to feel on his hands. The green vest that Kakashi wore was rough but it was still right in a way.

And, although the man didn't want the younger to realiz, he was hard. Gaara could barely feel it under his backside, but he could tell it was there.

Kakashi looked down at the boy, his eyes shining brightly.

"Be trustful little one." he repeated the words from the first night they met. Gaara smiled a little by the remindment.

"But I hardly know you!" the boy turned his head in the direction of the man.

"I guess not... but I still love you!" Kakashi added new words.

Gaara's breath played in his throat. This was the first time he questioned Kakashi's words. It was the first time that he had really made it known that he loved him.

Gaara had to think about it.

He thought he loved the man... but.

He still remembered what happened the last time he believed somone said that they loved him.

Gaara had a picture of Yashumaro go through his head then Kakashi. He compared both of them from appearance to the way they acted.

'YOU CANNOT COMPARE TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE... YOU JUST HAVE TO TRUST THE ONES THAT TRULY DO LOVE YOU...' Shukaku murmured. 'Wow... I think that is the best thing you've said to me for my entire life. The least craziest thing that ever left your lips...' Gaara's eyes widened under the blindfold.

'WHATEVER RUNT. DON'T EXPECT ANY ADVICE FOR YOUR LOVE LIFE. GOODBYE.' Shukaku scoffed before leaving Gaara's mind. The boy smiled and turned his head back up to Kakashi.

"Love or not... this is still considered kidnapping." Gaara tightened his arms around Kakashi's neck when he felt them running up the side of a house.

"Try not to scream little one. It really will be good for another time." Kakashi smirked a little.

"And if I choose to scream?" Gaara asked, loving this game.

"I'd have to make stop." Kakashi had finally stopped moving and it seemed that they were inside of somewhere, Gaara had the scent of roses hit his nose.

"And.... how, pray tell, do you plan to do that?" Gaara felt his bottom half being let go and the tip of his toes touch the ground, Kakashi holding him up to his height.

"Like this." Kakashi let his lips lower down to Gaara's to give him an innocent, caring, and most difentaly loving kiss. Gaara shivered slightly and melted into the kiss like chocolate in the mircowave.

Finally, when Kakashi pulled away, the man took off the makeshift blindfold. Gaara's shocked expression is apparent as he looked around the room. It was covered in red and white roses. And strawberry/vinalla candles decorated the edges of the room.

"What... what is all of this?" Gaara thought it was pretty but he didn't understand what it was for.

"It's my love. It's going to be your very first time making love so I want it to be as pleasant as it can be." Kakashi said, letting his hands go over Gaara's young body.

"Okay." but before Gaara could walk over to the rose covered bed, Kakashi stopped him.

"No, no, no. This way." Kakashi picked him up and led him to the bathroom. Inside was a large bath tub filled with bubbly water. On top of the water was ten petals, five white, five red.

"I already took a bath." Gaara frowned as Kakashi walked him over to the tub.

"Ssshh." Kakashi laid his lips on Gaara's and nibbled on the bottom lip. Gaara moaned and allowed Kakashi to undress him. The man placed Gaara in the tub and undressed as quickly as he could, taking off his mask and headband.

Gaara smiled at the sight of Kakashi's full face. His red sharingan was just as sexy as the black eye. Gaara turned around and laid his chest against Kakashi's so that his slim fingers could trace the dim eye scar.

"I don't want you to hide this... ever." Gaara said, kissing the scar. Kakashi chuckled and kissed the boy.

"I promise. But let me wash you." Kakashi said. And that is exactly what he did, he washed the boy from head to toe. His hands washed Gaara's arse and member as softly as he did. Kakashi massaged the shoulders of the redhead's shoulder.

"You have so much tension in your shoulders for one so young." Kakashi kissed the tense muscles and began to knead. Gaara let out a little purr that made Kakashi laugh out loud.

Gaara picked up his head and glared at the man, not that the glare lasted long. Kakashi moved his massaging lower, to the boy's spine. The glare melted like ice in the sun.

"You like this don't you?" Kakashi's voice rumbled under the redhead's ear. The boy didn't pick up his head as he nodded.

"And how about this..." Kakashi pushed his thumbs in deep where the top of Gaara's soft butt started. Gaara moaned loudly and leaned into Kakashi more.

"Gaara... I'm going to prepare you for our love okay? It's going to be slightly uncomfortable. And somewhat painful but... it will be all worth it. But I will only do it if you say yes." Kakashi looked into the aqua eyes. They held love and confusion deep inside.

"Do it." Gaara nodded. Kakashi nodded and kissed Gaara's lips. His hands went under the water and teased Gaara's entrance. Gaara's eyes widened as he jumped a little. Kakashi deepened the kiss and let his first finger go into the hole. Gaara squirmed uncomfortably, it felt weird for the finger to be there.

Kakashi flexed his finger, making Gaara moan with pleasure. It felt much better now that Kakashi was moving his fingers.

"It feels good... could you- AH!" Gaara jerked down on the finger as Kakashi hit his spot. Stars burst in front of his eyes, telling Kakashi found the right spot.

The man took Gaara's distraction as the perfect opprunity to enter another finger. Gaara whimpered slightly, feeling his hole being stretched as Kakashi scissored his fingers.

"Kakashi... could you hit that spot again?" Gaara asked after Kakashi deemed him stretched enough. The man nodded and positioned his fingers correctly. With skill he hit the sweet spot with both fingers, causing Gaara to moan loudly.

"This is going to be slightly painful. Bare with me." Kakashi ordered and entered the third finger. Gaara let out a loud yelp and his fingers flexed, digging into the older's broad chest. A couple of tears fell down the redhead's cheeks.

"Ssh my little kazekage. Let me find the spot." Kakashi kissed the wet forehead and thrusted his fingers, glad the water acted as a lubericant.

Gaara's sexy moan came out, letting Kakashi know that he found the spot. Gaara naturally moved his hips to grind against the hand that kept making him see stars.

Much to Gaara's disapproval Kakashi removed his fingers, causing Gaara to growl.

"But it back in." he commanded. The man grinned and stood up, taking the redhead up with him.

"Nope. I have something that is much better than fingers." the man stepped out of the tub with the tiny redhead looking up at him, curious.

"Will it hurt too?" he asked. Kakashi kissed him on the forehead and placed him on the bed to look down at him. The redhead and white petals were decoration and surrounding the slim pale body.

The large torquise eyes lined with black looked up at him with innocene. The pink lips were soft and slightly kissed swollen. The pale body was ready and squirming, just slightly.

"It will only hurt slightly. Then it will feel really, really good." Kakashi bent to kiss the boy on the forehead. "Now where did I put that lube?"

"You mean this?" Gaara lifted slightly and pulled out the strawberry-scented lube.

"Oops. That might have been why you were moving." Kakashi felt a light blush grace his face. Gaara grinned and watched the man place alot in his hand. He watched as he rubbed it on his large shaft.

'WOW. I FEEL INFERIOR TO THAT. HE'S SO MUCH BIGGER THAN US...' Shukaku decided to speak. Gaara blushed, not realizing that little tidbit until now. He closed his legs and placed his hands over his erection.

Kakashi raised a brow as he looked at Gaara who suddenly looked extremly embarassed.

"Whats wrong?" he stopped working the lube on his large member.

"You... uh... I'm smaller than you are..." Gaara said, not even sure why size would matter. He didn't know what they were about to do, but he had a faint idea that it had to do with sex.

"Of course you are smaller than me. One you are much younger. Two you are a small indivual. Besides I don't think I would want to be uke." Kakashi bent down and nuzzeled the soft red hair that now smelt of strawberries.

Gaara's non existing brows knitted together when he heard 'uke'. He knew that it was the submissive one in what was called gay sex.

"Uh.... Kakashi?" the teenager was about to pose another question when Kakashi landed a deep, firey kiss on the pale lips.

"No more talking. Lets began." Kakashi placed the head of his erection to the tip of Gaara's hole. The boy bit his lips to keep from moving away. He felt himself swallow up the head with no diffuculties.

"Is it okay for me to continue?" Kakashi asked. The boy nodded. Slowly, inch by twelve inches, Kakashi deeply imbedded himself inside the warm hole.

He ignored his own pleasure to allow Gaara to get used to the length inside of him. Not that Kakashi could be all the way inside. He was too large but he was mostly inside.

"Tell me when I can move." Kakashi said. The boy nodded and bit his lip to keep from screaming out in pain. His sand was going around them, in violent swirls around the bed.

'Uh-oh. I better make this feel good or I'm going to be castrated.' Kakashi thought, watching the sand with his sharingan eye.

"Move..." Gaara said, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders. Kakashi gritted his teeth and forced himself to remember where the sweet spot was. Then he hit it.

"Oooh Kakashi. Do it again." Gaara moaned, the sand dropping away from the bed but still on the alert.

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief and thrusted in and out of the tiny redhead, being sure to hit his spot every other thrust.

He bent down and nibbled and sucked on Gaara's pink nipples. The boy moaned and dug his nails into the white shoulders.

Kakashi continued his slow thrust, making Gaara enjoy it more and more. His white hands went down to Gaara's seven inch member. He began to slowly pump it, smearing the pre cum a little bit.

Gaara bucked his hips and bit his bottom lip.

"Can you go faster?" he groaned. Kakashi shook his head.

"No this is our first night together and i want this to go as slow as I can mamge." Kakashi answered. But soon he did go faster. He was feeling a familar sensation in his lower region and by the way Gaara was bucking and moaning, so did he. His hands went down the older's back, giving his scars that'll be there for a week.

But the pain only made Kakashi go over the edge, his thrusting went wild and uncounted, like some rabid rabbit.

A few minutes later he came inside his Suna lover.

The pleasent feeling on cum inisde of his hole threw Gaara off the cliff. He arched his back, dug his nails in as deep as he could, and came hard in between the panting chest. Kakashi collasped on top of the boy, still inside.

"That... that was... wow." Kakashi rolled off the frail boy and laid on the rose petals. Slowly he pulled his lover closer so that they could cuddle.

"Kakashi?" Gaara turned around to look into the red/black eyes.

"Yes Gaara?" the man smiled, on the way of sleeping.

"I.... love you."

"I love you too my kashou ichi." Kakashi kissed the red brand and ruby hair.

Wait Kakashi before you go to sleep I have one more question. It was something that Kankuro had mentioned that I'm just thinking about." the slim pale fingers poked the sleepy cheek.

Kakashi couldn't help but groan. 'What is wrong with his brother?' Gaara took the groan as a sign to continue to keep speaking.

"He said that beign gay is when I like a guy. But he also said that it was bad cause you cannot walk afterwards. So does that mean I'm a crippled gay?" Gaara's sea like eyes looked extremely worried. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh and kiss the boy on the lips.

"No you are not crippled. You're going to be sore but that's all." he squashed the redhead's worries.

"Good because before we leaving I have one more Kazekage meeting, which is why I was here in the first place." Gaara snuggled up to the broad white chest, listening to the heartbeat.

"Man, I love Kazekage meetings." the older man sighed and kissed his little one before drifting off to sleep.

~THE END~

I HOPE YOU LIKED THE ENDING.

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I KINDA UH.... I KINDA BROKE MY KEYPAD JUST A LITTLE BECAUSE I GOT ANGRY ABOUT SOMETHING THAT I WROTE (IT WAS REALLY BAD), AND ITS HARD TO SPACE THE WORDS AND................ THEN I GOT ANNOYED AND NEARLY THREW IT INSIDE OF THE TUB... WHICH I DIDN'T............... BUT I DID BANG IT AGAINST THE STOVE.......

MY SPELL CHECK DECIDED NOT TO WORK SO THERE ARE SPELLING MISTAKES.

AND THEN THERE ARE THE TESTS I HAVE TO TAKE AND THE FACT THAT I SUCK NUTS AT SEX/LEMON SCENES.................... YOU GET THE POINT.............

tiny question what is lube? yea i used the word but i don't know what it means.....

i was told kashou ichi means little one.

OPEN FOR REQUESTS!!!!!!!!

COMMENT/REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^


End file.
